


Biology Tutor

by Meimou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 50s au, Baby Luke Skywalker, Biology babies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Han is annoying, Han is kinda hot tho, Leia is the older sister but they're still twins, Luke is a bit of an outcast, Luke is a smartass, Reader is a smartass too, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, luke is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimou/pseuds/Meimou
Summary: Set in the 50s, you're planning to be a nurse in the future. The call for nurses has grown and all your life, you've wanted to be a nurse. The rest of the subjects don't matter except for Biology. You're second best at Biology, meaning the number one is Luke Skywalker. He's almost the smartest in the state. Every day at school is the same. Some great teachers and some bad teachers. But in particular your Biology teacher Mr. Windu has been on your ass this entire year, giving you undeserving grades. Today was no better, worse actually, you received an 'F'! What else are you supposed to be but be unnecessarily handed a tutor, from none other than the smartest in your school.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Biology Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first Star Wars fic! I'm in love with Luke Skywalker and I have some fun ideas to add throughout the story so I hope you enjoy my Star Wars 50s AU! <3  
> This is gonna be ongoing so I hope you enjoy it!

Your eyes could almost protrude out of their sockets.

How could you easily understand almost everything there was in this years’ math class except for ‘Probability’. It was quite literally the easiest topic in math, and yet you were struggling your ass off. You could feel sweat begin to bead on your fingertips; pencil in hand becoming slippery. 

There was a test next week on this stupid topic. 

Scratching your head felt like scratching your brain. Why weren’t you taking in the information like a sponge, like with everything else? To your first right, your best friend Leia Skywalker was taking notes like a champ. Compared to her almost idiot-brained “boyfriend”,--Han Solo--was spinning scissors that he retrieved from the back of the class, almost like a gun. 

“Mister Solo, please refrain from spinning your scissors like that, anywhere,” The teacher continued to scribble down chalky notes on the blackboard, almost supernaturally sensing Han’s bored stature. 

“But teach, I have nothing else to do,” A couple of eyes raised from their books to look at Han. Han was probably the most popular idiot in all of Yavin High. The teacher turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you continue to endanger your fellow classmates, I’m going to have to ask you to go to the principal’s office. Again,” 

Han smirked. 

That smirk was the smirk that encaptured most ladies. Except for Leia. Leia was a hard egg to crack. Although before, she had confessed to you that she did find Han attractive. All he had to do was just fix up his attitude and show at least one genuinely good thing in front of her. 

Leia was book smart. She was almost as smart as her older twin brother Luke. Yet, Leia couldn’t read a single head over heels boy unless they confessed to her every single day. Which is why she knew Han was in love with her.

Han wouldn’t stop the spinning, but he stood up, knowing he wouldn’t stop. This was almost an everyday thing. Han and Leia were in most of your classes except your advanced Biology class. Luke was in that class with you though, but you never really could talk to him. 

“Alright, I’ll leave,” Han turned his gaze from the annoyed teacher to his one true love and blew her a kiss and a quick wink. Leia at this point, with the teacher not writing down notes anymore, was looking back at Han. She pursed her lips and had eyes filled with noticeable disgust. You stifled a laugh, her gaze now on you. She jokingly pretended to vomit from the interaction when Han had left. 

After a few seconds of Han slamming the door and leaving to who knows where, everything went back to normal in class. 

The bell rang and your sleepiness instantly dissipated with the loud ring in your ears. Your head shot up from where you were looking and looked around to see your fellow classmates packing up their things, returning them to their bags. 

“Did you sleep well?” Leia smiled mischievously and patted your back with force, twice. You reacted with a pained groan and shuffled your arms into your now heavy backpack. 

“Yes, I did actually. Quite swell too, Leia,” You replied sarcastically, poking your tongue at her to which she did the same back. “What happened with your scruffy boyfriend there?” 

Leia stared daggers into you when you laughed, knowing that she hated it when you referred to Han as her boyfriend. “He’s probably going to be up in your face again. For some strange reason, he knows exactly where you are, all the time,” Almost figuring out the word for who he was, the devil decided to show up just in time.

“Well hello, my worship. How was math class?” Han winked, grabbing Leia by the waist. Leia pushed him away, but he came close once again. 

“Han, did you take all the same classes I did?” Leia retorted. Han shook his head, obviously lying. “Of course not, my princess.” Leia stopped walking, crossed her arms, and looked him dead in the eye. 

“You have a future too, you know that?” It surprised you. This was the first time that Leia actually seemed like she wanted to punch sense into this brick brain. 

“I mean, a future with you,” Han gently slipped his hand underneath her own, and went to kiss it but she snatched her hand away from his grasp. “You still don’t know a thing about women,” Leia began to walk away but you stayed to pity the now embarrassed man. You walked up to him and pat his shoulder.

“Keep trying, buddy.” 

Leia took a bite out of her sandwich and growled. 

“Can’t he take the hint? I like him, but he’s so scruffy!” Leia bit into her sandwich, much more aggressively now. She crossed her arms and whined your name. 

“What is it now, your worship?” You mocked Han. Wiggling your eyebrows and sticking your chest out, almost wanting to unbutton a few of your shirt buttons to really outdo the look. Leia rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“As much as I hate that pet-name, him saying it almost feels comfortable. I’d rather Leia than anything else though,” A few of the food particles spewed out of her mouth and onto your tray. She giggled but apologized.

“Thank you for your DNA, Miss Skywalker. Let me bring it to biology class to rebuild a new Leia for Han,” The joke didn’t seem that funny, but Leia always laughed at your jokes. She really enjoyed your company, even if you didn’t understand why. 

“Well, lucky for you that you’ve got biology after this lunch break. Aren’t you getting your test results?” You choked on the orange juice you began drinking and coughed a couple of times before speaking. 

“Yeah, this was the weirdest test I had ever taken. I think Mr. Windu hates me,” You sighed with an almost depressing tone. Leia rubbed your shoulder from over the bench table and cooed your name. 

“Hey, don’t think that! Mr. Windu doesn’t really seem to like anyone,” She retrieved your hand, but you sighed again. 

“He seems to love your brother though,” 

“It’s probably because he used to teach our dad. He was supposedly an asshole to Mr. Windu when he was at high school before, but compared to Luke, he’s a scholar,” 

You shrugged at Leia, taking the last bite of your sandwich. Surely hoping that you could at least pass. 

“An F?!” Your outburst startled the class, but certainly not Mr. Windu. He simply ignored your sudden reply to your test paper being handed to you. 

“Anyone that isn’t happy with your grade, please come to me,” He was obviously taunting you. You gripped onto your paper, almost ripping it from anger. “I’m that person who isn’t happy with my grade, sir,” You almost spat the word—sir—eyes filled with rage. 

“You seem unsatisfied with your work,” His sarcasm annoyed you, you could almost feel smoke emit from your nostrils. A rush of blood pained your face, realizing you were quite literally screaming at the teacher. You inhaled, and exhaled.

“I am unsatisfied with my grade sir,” You calmly replied with a striking glare. He smirked. He ushered you to his desk, as the rest of the classmates pretended not to be watching the situation unfold. He sat on his chair, as you propped an empty one from a desk nearby.

“Now, why are you so unsatisfied with your grade?” He asked, leaning his head on his hands which were now atop his desk. Oh how badly did you want to slap that smirk from his face. His shiny bald head would resound with a satisfying ‘thwock’ from a good smack, you thought. A sudden smile graced your face, handing you the confidence to talk back to this idiot of a teacher. 

“Because I don’t think I deserve an F. This test was quite literally a sham and I’m sure every single student here didn’t deserve their grade in the slightest!” You leaned on your chair, raising your hands up in the air. Now, you weren’t one to fight for your grade. You were an average student and you knew you were, but with biology. Biology was a different story. 

“I don’t suppose you gazed your eyes over Mister Skywalker’s test paper?” He pointed at the boy sitting at the front, flipping through the pages. He looked up at his name, and stared at Mr. Windu. He stood up, holding his paper.  
“You called for me sir?” He asked, with an almost innocent hushed whisper. 

“Show this young lady your test paper,” He waved his finger towards you, in which Luke walked closer to you. You took a slight step back unapologetically. The big red ‘A+’ on his test paper sent chills through your entire body. You almost snatched the paper from his hand to run through his answers. 

“Sir! I had these answers!” You took your own paper from his desk and compared the two, earning a chuckle from Mr. Windu. 

“You may have, but the detail just wasn’t there,” You didn’t dare to see his smug grin from the papers. You were basically using them to block out his baldness, only seeing a slight smidge of it. You kept quiet. He was somewhat right, but you didn’t deserve an ‘F’. Your answers were correct, so why would it deserve an ‘F’? 

“How am I supposed to pass this year with a running ‘A-’ now that you’ve quite literally ruined my set of grades for absolutely no reason!” You slammed the papers on his desk, harder than you should’ve. From this, he stood up menacingly from his seat and eyed you down. A cold sweat ran down your back, gulping from the sudden interaction. 

“Now you listen to me. I never grade unfairly. I’m giving you a heads up for babying you through this entire year. It’s either you leave this class, or you get a tutor to help you with this problem of yours,” His fingers pointed harder than before towards you. Almost pointing at your heart to somewhat give a feeling of an almost murder. Gulping once more you nodded, soon realizing what he had just said. 

“A tutor? Sir that’s incredibly unnece-” You were offended but in return he slammed his hand onto his desk to close your mouth. 

“Mister Skywalker will be your assigned tutor, won’t you Mister Skywalker?” He looked at Luke. This poor boy was now dragged into this mess with you. Although you felt bad, your feelings of being offended were more intoxicating than anything else. You didn’t need a tutor, you needed a new teacher. 

“Huh?!” The both of you proclaimed, looking at Mr. Windu then at each other.

“Perfect, you two will begin to work together starting today,” 

Something in your gut was telling you that this was somewhat planned.


End file.
